Field
The described technology generally relates to a coupling compensator for a display panel and display device including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays (FPDs) are widely used because they are relatively lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) displays. Examples of flat panel technologies include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays. OLED technology has been considered as a next-generation display because it has favorable characteristics such as wide viewing angles, rapid response speeds, thin profiles, low power consumption, etc.
Generally, an OLED display includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of pixel circuits connected to the scan lines and data lines, and a matrix of OLEDs included in the pixels circuits. As a resolution of the OLED display increases, the number of wires increases and difficulty of integrating the components also increases.